


Up All Night

by Alix1230



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manipulation, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, One Shot, Party, Short One Shot, Smut, Tattoos, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, dares, idk what else to put, ok maybe a little plot, ok not exactly a one night stand but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix1230/pseuds/Alix1230
Summary: Harry’s a bit quiet at school, closed off really, he’d never been invited to a party before, but Zayn had made it clear that everyone was welcome, so he figured, why not?What he didn’t figure was that he’d end up with glossy red eyes in a random bed with someone who still couldn’t get his name quite right.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> (yes i named this up all night i’m unoriginal )
> 
> ok so 😗✌️✨ i’ve never written smut before and i’m working on a chaptered fic that’s gonna get to smut eventually,, maybe,, so i’m calling this practice. 
> 
> Feedback would be great! but anyways, here we go 😳 (i’m apologizing in advance rn abt how bad this is.)
> 
> also i didn’t read through because i know it’s sucky i’m so sorry hhhhh i tried please feel bad for me and leave spare kudos ma’am
> 
> also i’m fixing it rn but it did that annoying thing where it morphs all my paragraphs into one and it’s so annoying.

The music was loud, enough so that it could convince someone they’re heart was forced to beat along with the song currently playing. 

That’s was what Harry was going through, and two beats a second was a bit alarming. 

He was stood near the corner of the lounge, lazily sipping out of a solo cup. Harry kind of liked it, the stench of alcohol and...burning rags? wafting through the air. 

It was weird, but everyone else’s energy added a layer of relaxation to his own. He slumped against the wall, finishing his drink before pulling his phone out his pocket.

He was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes staring at him from the stairs. 

“Styles showed up.”

“Who?”

Zayn turned, giving Louis a small eyeroll “The lad in our second period? The one whose homework you always copy?”

“Ah, you mean curly temple.” Louis hummed, and he was still a bit too proud of himself for the nickname. He’d come up with it himself. 

“Yeah, yeah. Fifty.” Zayn mumbled raising his brow at Louis. 

Louis already had a smirk slipping onto his face, he knew exactly what Zayn meant. They usually played at parties. Betting on who could get what girl first, or things such as who could make someone rethink their own sexuality in five minutes. 

“Too easy.” The words flew out his lips, but not faster than his feet down the stairs. 

Harry’s phone was just making way back into his pocket when Louis’ shoulder pressed against his. “I’m surprised to see you here. You don’t really seem like the party type.” Louis observed, pulling something out his pocket. Soon, the click of a lighter followed by a puff of smoke into the air in front of them. 

“I usually don’t bother, but..since everyone was invited, i figured it was worth a shot.” Harry shrugged, sniffing and scrunching his nose “Is that what smells like someone set their laundry basket on fire?” 

Louis just stared at Harry for a second, blinking once and incredibly slow “Do you really?...Yes, this is the burning rags smell.” His voice was flat, but he eventually gave a chuckle and twisted the end of his blunt on the bottom of his shoe. Back in the cigarette box it went, tucked into Louis back pocket. 

“So..drink with me?” 

He was surprised he got a nod. 

“Oh..huh, alright. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Louis got to the kitchen, meeting with Zayn who was reaching into a bag of cheetos

“Like i said, way too easy.” He repeated, deciding on two beers out the cooler rather than filling up a couple cups. He opened them both, and the light sizzle and crack of opening a bottle had passed his ears maybe hundreds of times, but he still loved it. 

He’d ignored Zayns scoff, making way back to Harry. 

“Good, you didn’t wander off.” He teased, handing one bottle over as he guzzled through half of his. “I..,dare you to keep up with me.” 

“What?”

Louis sighed. The guy was clueless. 

“Once i finish my beer, i’m bringing you another, too.”

“Oh.”

Less than half an hour later, there were nine empty bottles on the table next to them. Louis had agreed to split the last one with Harry, since the boy complained about feeling bloated. 

Louis was less than ashamed as he let out a burp that made it seem like the music had paused “Bloated, yeah? Maybe we should go lie down?..” He asked, subtly wiggling his eyebrows. 

Harry didn’t seem to notice, or at least Louis had grabbed his wrist before he could process it. 

He stumbled behind Louis, looking around a bit with squinted eyes. Everything was starting to morph together, voices getting quieter and more jumbled. 

Harry didn’t realize they were in a bedroom till the door shut and the world seemed to go silent. 

Click. 

Harrys head was flying towards the pillow, landing with a soft thud. One arm was hanging off the bed and his eyes were trying to focus on the popcorn ceiling above him. 

His sight was averted, though, and he was instead met with Louis’ eyes, and his almost overwhelming warmth looming over him. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“Kissing you.” 

“Why?” Harrys voice was small, a tinge of confusion underneath it. 

“Because i want to.”

“Oh. Okay.” and his lips parted. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Louis’ lips on his, he craved it. Maybe it was the taboo of it all settling in again, the slight rush he got from just having Louis above him. 

He felt Louis’ lips mashing against his, his own starting to burn, along with his cheeks. 

Louis’ tongue making way to tangle with his own made his head spin quicker than it was before, and Harry didn’t even know that was possible. 

Hands running up his side made him shiver, then completely sink against the mattress. Louis’ touches were soothing, controlling. The grounded him. 

“You know, i expected at least some kind of protest from you, curly, but i have to admit, you’re not as bad of a kisser as i thought you’d be.” 

Harry was in the middle of wiping his mouth off when he met Louis’ eyes, blinking a few time in retaliation. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” He snickered, and then Harry shivered. 

His shirt was pulled over his head, and the cool air settled on his chest. Harry had to keep himself from crossing his arms over his chest, swallowing thick as pieces of the situation started to position themselves, the fog covering his thoughts fading into a heavy mist. 

“Uhm..” His voice was shaky now. If this went any further, Harry didn’t really know how to admit it was his first time. 

“Yes, i know you’re a virgin, get over it.” 

Harrys cheeks started to burn, and he gave a small nod, but spoke up again “I’m straight.”

“Obviously not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means i’m sitting in your lap right now while i wait for you to shut up, and i know your front pockets or empty, so it’s something else jabbing at my arsecheek.”

Harry went silent after that, his face staying a bright crimson, and it didn’t help when Louis pulled his own shirt over his head. 

“Now, im not trying to get accused of anything.” He mumbled, his thumbs slipping into Harry’s belt loops as he repositioned himself to the side in the boys legs. “So..do i have your permission?”

A nod 

“I thought so.” And Louis’ voice had gone down at least a pitch. 

Harry’s jeans slid down his hips, catching the waistband of his boxers and bringing them along for the ride down to his ankles. His cock was half hard, and his face was screaming with embarrassment. He was a bit overwhelmed. He wanted Louis, and it was too late to turn back, but he could barely manage to calm his nerves around Louis. He wanted nothing more than to be able to impress him, now.

Harry got lost in his thoughts, letting out a small squeaking noise when he felt Louis’ lips wrapped around him. His chest tensed up and one knee bended towards the ceiling. 

Louis had one hand lazily pumping, his mouth doing the rest of the work. 

He folded his tongue, running it up the underside of Harry’s cock, then twisting it to cup his head. 

Harry was already squirming, stiffening up in Louis mouth. His hips bucked and Louis was forced to swallow the bit of precum stuck on the back of his throat. 

Once he pulled away with an obscene ‘pop’, Harry’s member slapped up against his stomach, and he was beyond ready for something. Any kind of release he could get. 

A drawer was being opened, and Louis let out a small “Ah hah. Zayn’s just too predictable. He mumbled, waving a bottle of lube. 

He hadn’t really stopped to ask Harry if he was a top or a bottom, but based on the boys behavior alone, there was no way in hell Louis was bottoming for him anytime soon. 

Harry body seemed to know how to react before he himself did, bending his knees and rolling his hips to try and get some friction. He felt helpless. 

Louis got three digits lubed up, taking his pointer finger and rubbing lazy circles over the ring of muscle.

Harry didn’t make a single sound until he was groaning once Louis had his finger thrusted inside. 

“Is it supp..” He had to pause, catching his breath. “Is it supposed to sting?” 

“It’s going to, but don’t worry.”

Harry took in a sharp breath, nodding small. He didn’t want Louis thinking he was too weak for it, or that he couldn’t handle it. He was going to worry about it, though.

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted, though, when Louis added in the second digit without warning

He inhaled through his teeth, white knuckling the comforter they were settled on top of. 

Once Louis began scissoring his fingers to stretch him, Harry thought he was losing it. The feeling was simply overwhelming. It hurt but not enough. Harry didn’t even know what he was thinking anymore. 

He felt Louis brushing against something just right, and he finally let a moan escape him “Woah..woah..what was..?” Harry didn’t have the smallest idea on to how he was supposed to explain the feeling. It was like, a burst of energy throughout his lower half. 

Harry’s eyes bulged as he turned down to look at Louis, and it was clear the other male could read the look of questioning. 

“That was your prostate, curly. I know what i’m doing.Trust me.”

Before he could even finish the sentence, Harry was trying to arch off the bed, but Louis hand flattened on top his abdomen while the other lazily massaged at the boys basically untouched bundle of nerves.

Harry was out of it, letting out a small grunt when a third finger was added to the stretch, simply jutting up on the bed and doing everything in his power to keep himself still. He hoped that’d help him maintain some kind of focus for the time being. 

All too soon, Harry felt Louis’ fingers being removed, and cold air brushing against him. He swallowed thick, linking his ankles together and watching as Louis worked his own shirt off.

Harry swore all he did was blink, but Louis’ jeans were down to his knees and there was a condom being released from its packaging with his teeth “I’m clean, and you are, obviously, but just to be safe, yeah?” 

Harry nodded softly, he was unsure what to respond, so he really didn’t other than that. His ankles uncrossed, and one foot rested on the back of Louis’ calf. 

“Now, yes, i get around, but just letting you know you can change your mind if you want to. Are you sure about this?”

A low groan got ripped out of Harry, and his chest became flushed “Yes, yes i’m sure...now, please..” He mumbled, trying to keep his eyes from rolling. 

“God, i was hoping you’d say that.” He mumbled, finally pulling himself out his boxers. Louis gave his cock a few lazy jerks before rolling on the condom and smearing on an extra bit of lube before getting himself lined up with Harry’s.

When his hole was finally breached with the top of Louis’ cock, he felt the room go still, the music downstairs was audible again, and he recognized the feel of the bed underneath him for the first time in a bit. 

The distance between them was finally gone with the squelch of lube, and Harry shuddered when he felt some of the access dribble down his ass. 

“Hello? Earth to Henry? Shit..that’s not right is it..it’s an h..Harry? Harry!” Louis exclaimed, snapping. “I asked if you were comfortable? Could i start moving? This isn’t exactly doing much for me.”

“Oh..uh, well, i don’t know if you can say comfortable, but i’m okay.” Harry breathed, barely able to push it out of his chest. 

Louis nodded soft, and his hips were moving back extremely slow, scraping at Harry’s walls. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered when Louis seemed to get himself moving at a slow pace, feeling the other males fingers press in the juts of his hips. 

His body still tried to deny adjusting to the stretch, but Harry gritted his teeth and powered himself through it. He was just lucky he was still tipsy, he had no idea how sore he’d be in the morning. 

Slowly but surely, Louis thrust started getting faster and whines were slowly but surely slipping out his lips. It was such a new thing, a new feeling, and it was sort of electric. Every factor piling on top of each other to make the whole situation more exciting. Here Harry was, underneath Louis, and upperclassmen in one of his AP classes, and he'd never been with anyone before...and he'd never even sat and thought about how he might be gay, or anything like that, but he had a dick in his ass and he didn't hate it nearly as much as straight guys claim they would. He was drunk, and just like all other teenage boys, horny. So maybe Louis had caught him at a good time, or maybe Harry had crossed his fingers and hoped for something exciting. Who knows.

He blinked, and seemed to come back to the real world. He hadn't even realized his mouth was hanging open and moans were floating out of it. His cheeks heated up and he tried quieting down, but the sudden thrust upwards into his prostate didn't do much to help him. 

"Fuck.." He exclaimed, staring up at Louis with glazed eyes, his ears tuning in to the slapping of skin. 

Louis had a thin layer of sweat glazing his skin, a strand of hair soaked and curled at the side of his face. 

After a few moments of a staring contest and a strange smirk, their lips were connected, and so were Harry's ankles behind Louis' back. 

His fingers dared to tangle and run through Louis' hair, and he moaned into the others mouth between each of their little pants.

Harry felt Louis’ lips pulling away from his own, and his brows furrowed, but before he could ask any questions, Louis’ lips were attacking his neck. It started out with rough kisses, but it didn’t take long until it was elevating into the territory of biting and sucking at the skin. 

He gasped just about silently, his lips staying parted to let out small noises into the room. 

His skin began buzzing, and the patch underneath Louis’ tongue started to burn.

Harry’s eyes rolled back as all the sensations began to betray him, absolutely overwhelming every nerve in his body. 

Louis’ eyes flicked up to gaze at Harry, and seeing the boy debauched, he just had to smirk and give himself an imaginary pat on the back. 

His hand slid away from Harrys hip and across his v-line before curling up around his cock. He pumped his fist along with his own thrust, swirling his thumb over the head and then slowly down the slit. 

The twist and flicks of his wrist added just that much more friction, that much more feeling, and soon enough, Harry was arching off the bed with a moan loud enough to echo being ripped from his throat. 

Louis’ hand, along with Harry’s abdomen, got covered as the younger boy came, weakly plopping against the bed with heavy breathing. 

Louis’ movements slowed as he felt Harry tightening around him, and he decided on just letting Harry ride out his orgasm rather than over working him, and his body. 

Once he was able to, Louis pulled himself out, pumping his length until he filled the condom. 

He tied the latex cover after removing it, tossing it into the trashcan beside the bed. 

“Don’t tell Zayn,” Louis panted, plopping down beside Harry with a relaxed hum “but that’s his birthday present.” 

Harry gave about as much of a chuckle as he could manage, wiping his forehead “Am i supposed to be this exhausted?”

“That’s just means i did what needed to be done.” He snickered, turning so he was on his back before stretching out his limbs, one going right above Harry’s head. 

He was hesitant, but took it as an invitation and lied himself on Louis’ chest with a small yawn. 

“Oh, uhm..” And Louis didn’t have the heart to tell Harry he needed to tell Zayn something. The boys eyes were already shut, and his face completely relaxed. 

Louis went silent, wrapping his arm around him and rubbing Harry’s back, covering them both up to their waist before letting his eyes drift shut, as well. 

The sleep was amazing, cuddled up that night... until Harry went to sit up at around four a.m, thirsty for a glass of water. 

“Ow!”


End file.
